An exclusive-or (XOR) operation can be used to create parity information for pages of data stored in a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), for example. XOR parity is often used to recover data in situations where other data-protection schemes (e.g., error correction code (ECC)) are unsuccessful. In practice, an XOR operation is performed as pages of data are written to memory, and the resulting XOR parity is stored. If a later attempt to read or write to one of the pages of data fails due to an uncorrectable error, the page of data can be recovered by performing a “de-XORing” operation on the XOR parity.